


Falling in love?

by Strifeotto



Series: Legendary Pokemon/Gijinka Boyfriend Scenarios [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto





	Falling in love?

Mewtwo

Mewtwo has been living with you for, about 3 months, and it seemed he'd calmed down a bit. Your kind nature affected him, it made him understand humans. He seemed to smile a little bit. It felt like someone, actually cared about him. Instead of being stuck around horrid scientists, or just being alone in a cave. He had a loving, caring person around him. He felt an emotion he had never felt before. His heart pounded in his chest when he saw you, and he felt uncomfortable even remotely seeing you. He tried to get the feeling out of him but, alas it was all fruitless.

Darkrai

He already liked you. Does that mean I should write something for him? Okay. He now stayed with you and you didn't mind. He was polite, kind but, a little crazy. You liked him though. He helped with many of your things and didn't mind at all. You tried to tell him to take a break but he cared for you that much. lovestruck he was indeed.

Dialga

He had led you home but, he wound up keeping you company. He smiled a lot more and blushed, which you found cute. You complemented him a lot, he nearly fainted from embarrassment. You unfortunately never noticed though. You even said he was adorable once, to which he fainted from happiness.

Palkia

Though his demeanor was incredibly horrid, he tried his best not to hurt you. He did care. If you didn't think that. Anyways, he emotions felt out of whack, even more than they already were. He tried to avoid you at all costs, that proved to be incredibly difficult though. So he ended up sulking quite a lot.

Giratina

He liked you because you put up with his crazy antics. A person called him scary and he just moped. You went up to the person and said that Ghirim (Ghirihim reference anyone? No? Darn.), was a nice boy and he didn't mean to scare anyone. The man just left saying that you were brainwashed or something along the lines of that. You went to give Giratina a hug. He tensed up slightly but hugged you back, feeling your warmth. From that moment on, he really loved you.

Lugia

After he saved you that day, you let him stay whenever he wanted to. (In other words all the time.) He was calmer and sweeter than anyone you ever met. You were a bit sarcastic but, he liked that about you. He tried to do something for you once but, failed. I gues he's just anotherlovestruck idiot.

Rayquaza

You were calmer now that he was living with you. You were socially awkward with guys, because you have only female Pokemon. (What I mean is you had Pokemon that can be female or are only female like Frosslass.) So you apologized, a lot. (I unfortunately do that a lot too.) It caused him to chuckle and be happy. I guess that's what he liked about you.

Entei

He liked you because you saved his life. He was worried it would die down, and he wouldn't like you anymore. It was a few months later and he still liked you. He felt very lucky, he had a home now and he understood he likes you.

Arceus

He started to like you when you stood up for him. You made him feel confident. What? You thought that a god would be confident? Well if you're talking about him, then no. A few jerks in the neighborhood saw him, and he didn't retaliate. He didn't want to hurt them with his extremely strong powers. So you came in, and told them to back off. They did, and ran away like scared babies. You asked him if he was alright and he replied with less of a stutter than usual. He felt so strong with you around.

Kyurem

(I'm adding legendaries one at a time. Be patient, please.) You promised, that you would make the people of Unova understand him. You never gave up on that, even though you were still trying. He loved your determination. It's what made him so happy, and confident himself.

Reshiram

He really liked how you were always on edge. He thought it as cute. Sometimes you were sly but, found it difficult to trust someone else. But you trusted him. He felt like if your trust was that hard to earn, it was a miracle sent from Arceus himself.

Jirachi

He smiled at your laugh, chuckled when you were uptight. The list went on, and on, and on. You agreed to him staying with you but, you never asked for any wishes for yourself. You only gave wishes to the younger children of the town you lived in. He liked that. You were so selfless, despite how sarcastic you could be. Gosh dangit! You were too adorable!

Hoopa Unbound

He supposed that he already was infatuated with you. To be in love was a new task for the djinn. Yes, he was able to warp into any and all dimensions, but alas. Love was a somewhat unknown concept for him. He pondered the subject for a very long time, though he was never able to solve the self-inflicted riddle. He had a feeling though.


End file.
